


Ruin

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: A bit of angst cos Law, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Based on the Emperor's New groove angel-demon scene, Fantasy, For an Event, It's a one-shot ther's not a lot to say, Kidd is an Idiot, Law's an angel, M/M, Obviosly, One-Shot, Religious (Cristian) Content, death but not the main, guns but no roses, just fucking read it, kiss, with tonge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has come back to the human world to save another soul for their holy ranks and, in that way, win in the eternal war against the fallen ones. However their enemies are also prepared and will send their best soldier to steal it. What will Law do? Will he win this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics I need to finish, but since this is a One-Shot and since it's for an event that only happens once a year (OpSciFiandFantasy on tumblr), fuck you all.
> 
> Well, I had this idea from the emperor New's groove film,as I said on the tags, but it's not humor...actually it come darker than I expected. Whatever, as always thanks to my beloved beta who corrected me and gave me support and also, as fucking always, the characters belongs to Echiro Oda and his holy mind, and any resemblance with reality it's mere coincidence.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The world, as always, distorts around him in thousands of shapes and colors, time fluctuates around his mind, the space fades between lights and shadows, and returns to take a grotesquely shape. Meanwhile, Law feels as if he was being shaken with too much intensity, as if his being was being fractured in thousands tiny fragments and then, being spitted, broken, in a dark corner of the world. Law feels as if he was leaving his own body and then getting beaten in another one too small for him.

To travel between worlds is always the same.

The sensation is disgusting, the mind dissolves in the journey, and, when you fall again in your destiny and you take a new shape, you are too disoriented and vulnerable for doing anything else but blink confused. For a short period of time, you are helpless and at the mercy of your surroundings, your enemies and the shadows of the world.

Law hates it, or at least he thinks he hates it, because he really doesn't feel anything, no happiness, no joy, not suffering or the strange pain. Angels didn't receive that gift when they were created, they didn't receive the free will or the soul the rest of the living creatures had. They however were inmortal. Perfect being, in mind and appearance, they defended the world from the corruption it creates, they are the guardians and protectors of the treasure that humanity is, of the most perfect creation of God. They take care of it, make them grow and bloom like gardeners are proud of making their garden came to life.

That's just what Law is trying to do in this moment, back in the mortal world.

After the dizziness disappears and his mind clears, Law observes his surrounding looking for any danger that could put the mission in danger. Removing away the dark locks covering his eyes, Law moves his white wings in the small space, and his intense gray eyes study the situation with a quick glance.

The room is small, Law doubts that he could even open his own wings without breaking something or colliding with the ceiling. An old king size bed of sagging mattress and bed sheets of green colour, occupied the center of the room, just in front of a TV of big antennas emitting a "porn" channel. The light the filters through the closed windows seems yellow announcing the rise of the sun, and it reflects in the worn out carpet bringing out spots of sticky appearance with bread crumbs and mud.

Law knows he is in a motel room at the suburbs of one of the big cities of modern civilization.

Law breathes for the first time, testing his terrenal body, and with it, the air full of dirt enterers in his lungs making him grimace in disgust not being able to help himself. The angel hates cities. In old times, when he arrived to the world after the strange travel between world, Law delighted with the puffs of pure air and the smell of nature, he loved the warm sun in his skin and the breeze ruffling his hair. They were things that didn't exist in his dimension and they were one of the things that made travelling here worth it.

But things had changed.

When Lucifer had fallen from grace and risen against God, everything had taken a new dimension, a new dark hue. Suddenly there were two sides in man's actions, good, bad, suddenly there was two sides, two choices, two eternal enemies. When the hordes of demons had appeared to plague the world with new shadows, evil, hatred and envy had corrupted humanity starting a war that, no mattered how much others angels refuse it, they were slowly losing.

Law, as one of the archangels, saw it every day in each of its missions.

Mankind was increasingly worsening. Weapons of mass destruction, wars for power, famine, racism, envy, and a thousand other things had come out of nowhere. The society that Law had so adored, had seen grow, wilted before his eyes without the archangel being able to do anything about it.

Law had ceased to feel the sun on his skin when the proud kings had raised walls to protect their properties. He had ceased to feel the breeze on his hair, or breathe fresh air when the sky had turned gray and full of substances that made his lungs burn.

Law missed all that, missed the beauty of those times, the joy that people had only to live and to be with his family, without envy, without lust for power or impossible passions. Life had been simpler, more difficult, those days had also been full of tragedies and dramas, but Law had thought it was a life that was worth living.

Not like now, where, with just a snap of fingers, you could have everything you ever desired.

That's why he had vowed to fight, that's why, although it didn't seem to serve for anything, Law had returned to travel between worlds to save and help another misguided soul follow the right path.

However the situation where he had just arrived now, seems to be complicated. A man was in the middle of the room, his blond hair shines with golden reflections, his eyes are wide, peppered with tears and squinting in a gesture of rage, and his worn out tuxedo announces that he had been all night working. His body trembles and he seems to be hesitating as his hands go up and down pointing a gun at the couple in bed.

A woman with long hair and generous breasts, trembles watching the gun and the blond man with a mixture of fear and regret as more tears fall down her cheeks. In a small mantra she repeats the boy with the gun that she's sorry, that she had wanted to hell him, but the bite marks on her neck along with her tousled hair, her nakedness, and the smell of sex in the room clearly say otherwise .

Beside her, between the unmade green blankets of the bed, there is the third and last person in the room. He is a young, tall, and arrogant man, looking at the gun and the blond guy with a mixture of amusement and mockery in his face, while the grabs the woman by her waist leaving completely clear what he has done with her.

Law closes his eyes frustrated.

The blond boy's soul is one of the purest one he's found in a long time, he shines and illuminates the room with a warm and beautiful light. In ancient times someone like him would have been blessed and adored by his people, who would treat him as the gift of God he was, and yet today, Law observes as his soul begins to darken at the betrayal he feels for seeing the woman he loves with another man. It's too sad. It is too unfair. The woman and the strong and arrogant man already have a soul blacker and darker than the night, they are impossible to save, they don't have the slightest value for someone like the blond boy.

So Law approaches the boy. If he manages to save him, the purest soul he had seen in a few decades, it will be worth the strange journey.

His body moves as if floating in air as he passes through the filthy carpet to where the boy is, his steps seem light despite the heavy armor of polished silver he wears and the long spear resting on his shoulder. Law wanders around the room as if the world thanks his presence and he finally stops behind the boy without any of the three people seeing him.

That is one of the rules of all this.

It is a war against the fallen, against those who threaten all existence, but is a war without violence or unnecessary bloodshed too. There are battles, as in all wars, but if they would truly fight side against side, angels against demons, the human world as it is known, would perish, and the purpose of all this would be lost.

So they use humans as pawns on the board, like soldiers in battle. They can't intervene or manipulate them, they can't touch them, kill them or force them to do anything they don't want (father had ordered it when he grant the humans free will), no, they can only whisper in his ear, give advice at the crucial moment, say what they need to hear to avoid the falling into the wrong path.

Law lay his hands than on bony trembling shoulders of the boy of no more than thirty years, still hesitating. He has to save this soul, is too valuable, they can't have another failed mission. His body leans over the human, his huge wings of a pure white surround them both protectively and his lips brush his ear.

"Don't do it" Law whispers in his ear, letting his voice penetrate the veil of invisibility around him to get into the mind of the boy "It doesn't worth it, and you don't really want to do it, you don't want to hurt her, you still love her and even thought you have every right in the world to be angry, nothing justifies a murder"

The boy's aura shines even more, as if wanting to listen to the angel who tries to protect him, and Law smiles pleased when the boy lowers the weapon with a pained look on his face. A little more and the boy will return to the right path. Even if it hurts. Even if it is unfair.

Law moves his mouth to the human ear to give the last advice to the mortal, the last suggestion that will decide his whole existence and put an end to this drama and tragedy, but then he suddenly frozen, his words stuck in his mouth and his eyes open prey of surprise.

A strange black smoke starts to rise in a corner of the room, the black scrolls growing slowly in the air, puffing and growing as if they had its own will, to finally melt into each other and make the shape for the body of a huge being.

Law sees him open his eyes to this world. Golden, greedy, corrupt, so riddled with evil that all Law's world seems to tremble with horror just by looking at its dark deeps. His hair is a deep red, like the blood shredded, as lives of men when they come to an end and is consumed by the fire of hell. Several black tattoos run through his chest and bare arms, twisting and billowing on pale skin like the smoke from where they have come.

But Law's eyes can only look at the huge black wings. Like his are huge, like his they arch gracefully in the air seeming to embrace the world itself, but they lack the delicate white feathers Law's ones have, in their place, bare skin of an intense black color shivers with each breath of the demon.

Law gulps while watching his opponent in this game. Law knows him, they have met before and the great archangel knows too well the story of the famous demon.

_Eustass Kidd, the sixth son of Lucifer, and the most powerful creature of his race._

The devil smiles at him pleased, when his gaze seems to clear after the travel and recognize him. Law frowns, tightening his grip on the blond boy in his arms in a silent attempt to protect him. He should have expected it. If heaven sends his best soldier into battle, hell would also send their best weapon. The soul in his arms is valuable, it may be the last chance they have, it was clear that the battle would not be easy.

However, the demon, instead of approaching Law and his protégé to ask for his turn in the battle as was the tradition, to try to convince the boy to shoot the bullet, he just walks his golden eyes around the room with a calculator look, and takes a step toward the big bed and the couple still lying on it, completely ignoring Law.

The demon then walks around the room with energetic and arrogant steps, his impressive muscles flexing under the rippling tattoos, and with the bracelets on his wrists magically shining in the light.

His huge black wings then hit the white and pure ones of Law on purpose when he moves through the small space. Provoking him. Making Law step back when a strong electric current he doesn't understand travels from where the demon had touched him to his groin. But still, Law does nothing and just ignores it all, not wanting to accidentally start anything in this world in this situation.

Yet the angel's eyes can't help but follow him, and his eyes wander over the strange wings, the defined ass, the strong legs and the intimidating military black boots.

If the Angels are the purest form made perfection, demons are the darkest temptation. All things in a demon are designed to invite to sin, to lust, to corruption, and this, the most powerful creature of all hell is the greatest temptation that Law has never seen. It's as if the mere fact of being in the same room with the creature compelled him to kneel and beg for his attention.

And the worst is that the devil knows it perfectly and never hesitates to take advantage of it.

Law has never been able to stand the presence of this creature. And it concerns him, the creature makes him doubt, Kidd attracts him in a way that's more than forbidden. So Law looks away quickly forcing himself to concentrate.

The demon finally sits on the bed, surrounding the arrogant man by the shoulders with an arm covered in jewelry and tattoos, and he only whispers one sentence in the ear of the man without taking his eyes away from Law for one second. His mouth still showing a cocky smile plagued with shinny teeth that makes the Archangel feathers stand on end. That smile tells him that the devil knows who will win.

The aura of the arrogant man in bed darkens even more, his smile widens and his pupils dilate.

Law then understands what the devil intends. But it is too late. Helplessly Law tenses his wings around the blond boy, protecting him from the words of utter betrayal and humiliation. But deep down he knows that there is nothing that would prevents him to hear them.

" _You don't have the guts to do it, just don't even have the balls to fuck your wife"_ the man presume in the bed while grabbing obscenely a generous breasts from the woman, making her blush but do nothing to remove his hand _"Why don't you stop playing? Why don't you go and leave me here to satisfy her as you are incapable of doing?"_

The silence in the room makes the walls returned the words with a strange hollow echo, as a challenge towards the blond boy. The huge man in bed smiles arrogantly, the woman at his side is still completely red but still does nothing to get away from the man who continues to touch her indecently, nor does she say anything to comfort his husband after the scene leaving entirely clear what she thinks.

Law closes his eyes feeling a part of his being broke with this meeting.

Because, between his wings, the blond boy stop shaking. Because in less than the blink of an eye, the boy's aura shines one last time before slowly starting to blur and turn a deep black color. His gaze hardens then, and takes a macabre tone, the gun again rises up in the air before the confident gaze of the two peoples in bed, and then, two shots sound in the room.

Law turns around and walks away from the scene. He can barely breathe and he feels as if the boy had shot him instead of the couple. He has lost another soul. The last one. The most important one. With that little scene the man had killed two people, he has committed the worst sin of all and now his soul would rot for eternity in the flames of hell.

It's his fault. He had failed to protect him.

The world becomes distorted around him again. Now that fate has been decided their presence is no longer necessary in that place, and the world expels them to a new dimension, the limbo, the neutral territory between the two sides.

A huge white nothing surround them, him and the demon. The whiteness extends infinitely in all directions, empty, cold, in a place that is not a place, in a place where there is no time or space, in a place between worlds.

Law tries to compose herself. His mission may be complete, he may have lost, but the look the devil in front of him dedicates him, only told Law that this little fight has only begun. Law knows that this demon has spent centuries looking for him wanting to talk to him, so Law from the beginning has tried to avoid him. The demons do not look for angels, they only killed one another, and if Kidd was looking for him it could not be good.

Law stands still fulminating the demon while it approaches him with an arrogant and triumphant look on his face. His eyes seem to glow with the warmth of a thousand souls on fire, his muscles flex with each step, provocative, lethal. Law just fell his breathe caught on his throat despite everything.

Law tightens the spear in his hands, tempted to use it. The devil is disarmed; Law could fight with him easily. But that would break the rule of nonviolence. That would unleash the chaos. So Law stands still, motionless, as the demon with red hair and huge black wings walks around him slowly like a vulture stalking its prey.

"You've lost" whispers the creature with a deep and dark voice that Law hears for the first time. A voice that makes something twists in his stomach and clouds his mind.

Law blinks but refuses to turn to face the demon now standing behind him.

"There's always more souls" answers the arrogant archangel, without letting what has just happened affect him in the least, without demonstrating how much the lost is affecting him.

"Yeah" the demon agrees "but there are fewer souls like this one, as pure as those of the angels themselves. You lost a soul, archangel, and deep down you know that it won't take long before you all fall behind" said the devil coming even closer to Law until he whispers the dark words in his ear making Law's skin stand on end.

"God protects us" Law insists. Refusing to lose hope, refusing to fall in the hands of the devil, refusing to recognize that, deep down, he knows it's all true.

The devil laughs against his ear in a macabre and contemptuous manner. Law tries then to turn. Although prohibited, his plan is to hit the creature that strives to humiliate and laugh at his world and ideals. That creature confuse him, he is making Law question ideas that should be sacred, makes him wonder if this all is worth so much suffering, it makes him question why God does nothing to help them.

But a hand on his neck prevents it from moving. Long fingers covered in golden rings and smoky tattoos tighten on his neck, while the teeth of the devil find and bite his earlobe slightly.

Law trembles as the electric current from before returns to run through his body. A gasp escapes from his mouth surprised by the sudden contact. For centuries no one has dared to touch him, for centuries he hasn't feel the warmth of another creature against his skin, for centuries he hasn't feel anything, not even in the mortal body he now has. A mixture of pleasure, longing for contact, and disgust and alert seize him and Law can only stand still while his breathing quickens.

"God does not exist" repeats the devil against his ear, licking his earlobe to soothe the pain of the bite, before returning to sink his teeth into the tender skin again.

Law this time whines, and his neck bows in a submissive and inappropriate way, giving the devil even more space to continue his assault. He doesn't understand what's going on and a mixture of terror and surprise takes over him while ascribes everything he is feeling to mortal body where he is now trapped. Something isn't working as it should. In his true form this would not happen, in its true form the devil would not be able to cause him such reactions.

The demon then slide his tongue down the neck of the Archangel also breathing hard, as if just touching Law's brown skin was intoxicating. Law closes his eyes while his whole body seems to vibrate, while his whole body sends sensations that in his millennia of existence he has never felt, but that suddenly explain too much.

Law opens his eyes surprised by his own reactions and quickly tries to loosen the grip of the other and try regaining his consciousness. But the devil just growls angrily and turns him around in his arms until they are again face to face. The demon's body is around him, black wings capture the white ones, one arm circles his waist pressing him against a bare chest while his other hand grabs Law's hair pulling at it sharply and forcing him to throw his head back.

Law does not understand the look of the creature then, it is too dark, too intense, it seems as if he wants to kill him, and at the same time seems to beg him to stay where he is. Law remains perfectly still while the breath of the creature mingles with his own.

"I will not let you get away" whispers Eustass Kidd with an upset tone "not after all the time I've waited to see you again".

Law doesn't understand what the creature is talking about, he have never seen the demon before, Law would remember someone like him, and also, they are enemies, what is the demon trying to do? Why will he do something like this? Yet the archangel has no time to analyze the phrase when the lips of the devil suddenly felt over his own.

And again the electric feeling, again the knot in his stomach and the dizziness in his mind.

Suddenly Law feels that the world broke in a thousand pieces around him, Law ceases to feel the world under his feet, his mind and principles disappear into nothingness and Law just feel the incredible sensation of the other's lips completely destroying the impenetrable barrier that has been protecting him for years. The next instant Law moans low in his throat with an almost animalistic sound, like a beast that has finally been released. His arms fly to hug the neck of the demon, his fingers sink into the bloody red hair, his palms press against his tattooed skin paler than death.

Kidd squeezes his waist to his body and the black wings intertwine with Law's own in smooth strokes and caresses that tear off chills from Law. Allowing the devil to do something so intimate, something so forbidden, was destroying Law's defenses. The wings are sacred to every angel, they defines them, gives them freedom, are part of their essence, and even between lovers is sometimes forbidden to touch them for how sacred they are. Kidd, however, seems to caress and embrace him as if he had the right to do that and more, and the tanned angel is quickly opening his mouth imploring to his enemy for more, surrendering completely to the strange game.

Kidd then lick his lips slowly as taking the time to taste him, as reveling in Law's submission and the texture of the mouth of the archangel. Law instantly whines asking for more, he's also trying to savor the redhead, to taste him and, finally discover what a kiss is. But the devil only continues his assault, sliding his lips over Law's almost obsessively, pressing, biting in a possessive and dominant form as if to mark Law only with a kiss.

When Kidd's tongue press against his lower lip, torturing him with the expectations, Law opens his mouth completely in need of more.

Law feels his mind spinning, he feel his wings tremble under the demon's ones before the accumulation of sensations in his mind, for a moment, he thinks of escaping again, but again the other press Law against his body, practically lifting the angel of the ground, and Kidd finally deepens the kiss licking slowly into the tempting mouth of the angel.

Law wails intensely in the kiss, in a way that he had never do. The demon replies with a possessive growl and again, he presses his body to the Law's devouring him in the kiss. Law trembles when the devil caresses his palate with too precise movements, as if knowing every weakness that the angel has. Law instantly tries to answer, tries to also savor other, taste him as he been wanting to do for a while, try to dance with the other's tongue in this game, but his mind is too over-stimulated to do anything more than take the other inside him and tremble with pleasure.

The archangel melts in the kiss as Kidd seems to drink from him while playing with his mouth, while keeping him from taking the slightest breath of air, while exploring and drinking every little desperate sound that Law makes as if needing to live. Law feels lost, dazed, confused and totally fascinated with what is happening, Law feels unable to stop all this.

His confidence comes back slowly, slowly his body gets used to Kidd and Law tries to answer, slowly Law copy the movements of the other's mouth on his and tries to recover some ground as their mouths seem to move in unison.

That's when the other separate abruptly stopping the kiss in the best moment.

Law pursues the other's lips, panting still with an overstimulated mind. Law then tried to catch the other's perfect mouth while his hands pulling at the red hair forcing the demon to lower his head again.

Kidd just gets away even more with a dark and full of hunger in his eyes. The devil looks at him from head to toe, his ruffled hair, his half lidded eyes, his open mouth, the way his body still clinging to the devil, interlocking his wings ... and then, with each new breath Law takes, he slowly realizes what he just did.

Panic grips him.

Law immediately retries to separate, retries to get away from the other, but again Kidd holds him by the waist and join their foreheads with that totally angry and hungry look that makes Law tingle from head to toe. But this time he will not fall so easily. Still panting, Law turns his head until the demon's mouth hit his ear.

Law hears him laugh amused.

"I can't wait for you to fall" whispers his enemy with a voice more rough than before "I can't wait to see you defeated before me, Trafalgar Law" he says with that strange obsession tinting his voice again.

Law instantly turns his face ready to respond. The humiliation today has been great, first losing the battle, then the provocation, the kiss, and now this. Everyone has a limit and Law decides it's time to answer the arrogant creature, to show him that he will not fall so easily.

However the hand in his hair curls stopping the movement of his face, and sharp teeth sink into his neck just below his earlobe. Again the electricity floods him, again pleasure vibrated on every nerve ending on his body and Law helpless moans under the attentions of the devil, feeling his entire body burn with only one slight bite.

When the feeling passes and his whole body calms again, Law reopens eyes to hit the demon, to fucking kill him, but the other has just disappeared and Law finds himself alone in the limbo. Offended, angry and powerless to haven't being able to do anything to defend himself.

Law raises a hand to his neck where the bite still throbs, where he still feels the other's lips and the animalistic way the other had marked him.

Law smiles then dangerously. He has lost a battle, it was true, but now he knows what to expect, now he knows your enemy, his motivation, his weakness. Something like this will not happen again. Never. He is an archangel, one of the best soldiers in heaven, he doesn't fall into temptation as a human, he has no feelings.

And he has all eternity to show the arrogant demon how wrong he is.

Getting rid of his mortal body, leaving the limbo, Law returns to his position as guardian of heaven. Law returns among his people, to his normal life, to wait for another mission, another battle. No one has seen the exchange in limbo, nobody will ever know what had just happened.

Nobody knows what had just awoke in the old angel.


End file.
